Un Nouvel An Bien Chaud
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Un Malfoy est dangereux, mais un Malfoy jaloux l'est encore plus. Comment fêter le nouvel an dans une cave de son meilleur ami d'une manière très, TRES chaude avec un beau Blond et un beau Brun. DMHP/Lemon.


**/*/*/*/Bla Bla de l'auteur\*\*\*\**

Coucou à tous les lecteurs! Donc déjà : _**Bonne Année! Happy New Year 2011!**_

Prenez de bonnes résolutions! ( pour ma part je ne las tiens jamais MDR).

Si non la vie est un vrai mystère! J'essaye d'écrire un lemon sur la fic: _Potty tu aimes vraiment être plaqué contre un mur?_ Et j'ai vraiment du mal! Et la ... POUF! il un lémon tombe du ciel MDR .

**/*/*/*/Attention: \*\*\*\**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Ceci est une fan fic **YAOI**: Boy x Boy! Donc si vous êtes homophobe ne lisez pas!

Il y a également un **lemon**! Alors pour les personnes trop jeunes ou pas prêtes ... passez votre chemin!

Pour les autres: _**BONNE LECTURE!**_

**/*/*/*/Un Nouvel an bien chaud \*\*\*\**

A 19h, le 31 décembre 2010, Harry Potter, un jeune homme tout à fait charment aux yeux verts se trouvait dans sa chambre, devant un miroir.

Il regardait pour la quatorzième fois sa tenue: un jean gris qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et une chemise blanche. Il regarda ses pieds et se demanda encore si porter des bensimons ne faisais pas trop féminin. Oh, oui, lui il les adorait ! Ses chaussures légères et tellement pratiques! Seulement plus de filles que de garçons en portaient.

Il décida enfin de se bouger, descendit dans la salon et transplana.

Cette année, son meilleur ami Ron organisait une fête pour le réveillon chez lui. Harry était plus qu'heureux d'y aller puisque tous ses amis allaient y être.

Il y avait quand même un petit problème qui rongeait notre sauveur.

Ron Weasley avait épousé un ancien Slytherin à la fin de leur septième année de Hogwarts, soit il y a tout juste quelques mois.

Ce n'est pas si grave me diriez vous, mais ce cher Blaize, le Slytherin en question, avait lui aussi invité TOUS ses amis.. Donc: Théo, Parkinson et Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux indisciplinés ne voulait pas se disputer avec Ginny, pourtant, cet évènement était presque inévitable. C'est comme empêcher Dumbly de manger des bonbons au Citron!

*.*.*

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans un immense salon décoré avec goût, dans des tons marrons verts. Heureusement que Blaize s'était chargé de la décoration... Ron avait, comment dire? Une petit manque de bon goût?

Ryry eût à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'une furie rousse lui saura dessus. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur deux perles grises foncées, très foncées qui le regardait de loin.

- Mon coeur! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué!

S'écria Ginny avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur la joue du brun qui eut le bon réflexe de tourner la tête à temps et d'éviter ainsi que la jeune fille capture ses lèvres.

- Gin' tu m'as aussi manqué mais pourrais-tu me lâcher?

La situation commençait déjà à dégénérer! Et lui qui ne voulait que passer une agréable soirée avec ses amis et son âme soeur. Il faut dire que c'était très mal parti, la personne en question semblait déjà plus qu'irritée, Il allait devoir faire des efforts si'il ne voulait pas dormir seul cette nuit...

- Oh Harry tu es la! Bon, v que nous sommes tous la vous pouvez vous installer! J'apporte bientôt l'entrée!

Harry tourna la tête à sa gauche pour voir le mari de Ron, Blaize Zabini, avec un joli tablier rose, oui bon d'accord il était noir... Donc le jeune homme métis se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine avec son sourire habituel.

- J'allais oublier! Harry et Draco pourriez vous aller chercher une bouteille de vin et champagne à la cave?

Leur demanda Blaize avec les yeux brillants de malice.

- Potter ne connais pas le chemin? Pourquoi devrions nous y aller à deux?

Répondit Draco Malfoy d'une voix glaciale qui ferait peur à n'importe qui présent dans cette pièce excepté Harry Potter et son meilleur ami Blaize Zabini.

*.*.*

Après cette réponse plusieurs regards se posèrent sur Draco, celui de Ginny plus qu'heureux de voir que l'hostilité entre Harry et Malfoy avait enfin repris place. Et oui depuis un petit moment ses deux la semblaient plus proches et Harry s'éloignait de plus à plus d'elle, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas permettre. Elle deviendra la femme d'Harry Potter et par la même occasion la femme la plus riche, célèbre et respectée de tout le monde sorcier!

Le regard d'Hermione était tout à fait différent, depuis maintenant deux ans Draco n'avait plus parlé à Harry de cette manière. Depuis deux ans elle voyait son meilleur ami sourire chaque jour d'un vrai sourire, sans porter de masques. Elle voyait ces regards que les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient ainsi que cette lueur de joie dans leurs yeux. Mais un Malfoy était un être jaloux et possessif...

Blaize, après un coup d'oeil rapide vers son meilleur ami avait fait le diagnostique complet. Draco Malfoy froid avec Harry: Draco Malfoy jaloux. Le blond était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait, vraiment s'énerver ainsi à cause de Ginverva... Surtout qu'Harry était fou de Draco, il fallait être plus qu'aveugle pour ne pas le voir!

Les garçons n'avaient parlés à personne de leur relation mais celle-ci était connue de tous les amis, sauf Ginerva... En même temps ils n'étaient pas discrets. Dès leur sixième année ils passaient tout leur temps à se dévorer des yeux, depuis cette année la Draco n'avait plus jamais parlé d'un garçon ou d'une fille comme compagnon potentiel, comme si pour lui, une seule personne existait sur cette terre. Après les vacances de Noël de cette même année des choses étranges ont commencées à se passer. On voyait de plus en plus souvent les deux princes arriver ensemble aux cours, les cheveux décoiffés ( pour Draco, car Harry ... xD), les chemises débraillées, les joues rouges. Puis Harry venait souvent leur voler Draco, en ne disant à chaque fois que: "Malfoy faut que je te parle! Toute de suite!" et il attrapait le préfet par sa manche ou sa cravate avant de l'entraîner dans un coin à l'écart. Le plus bizarre était le fait que Draco ne protestait jamais.

En septième année Blaize avait souvent entendu des claquement de portes nocturnes, des cris étouffés. Il avait ensuite su par son amour, Ron que Harry découchait chaque nuit depuis leur sixième année.

Après la fin de Hogwarts Harry avait acheté un appartement à Londres et son meilleur ami, Draco prétendait vivre dans son manoir. Pourtant le métis avait rendu plusieurs visites à son Dray et il n'était jamais la, il y a trois semaines il s'était permis de rentrer quand même et avait visité la chambre de son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé était: un lit, un bureau, une armoire. L'immense miroir, l'objet le plus précieux pour Draco n'était plus la, il n'y avait aucun livre, produit de beauté ou vêtement. La preuve que son meilleur ami n'habitait plus ici.

Ron avait également rendu visite à Harry, sa salle de bain était pleine de parfum, de crèmes, il y avait deux brosses à dent et deux serviettes.

Voila comment les amis des deux ex princes avaient compris que ces deux jeunes hommes sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans.

*.*.*

- Mais Dray chéri, nous savons tous que tu es le meilleur pour choisir le vin et Harry le champagne.

Draco quitta avec regret son fauteuil en cuit marron et attrapa le brun par le poignet avant de le tirer vers la cave.

Harry ne protesta pas, il devait se faire pardonner auprès de son amant si il ne voulait pas être privé d'occupations sexuelles pendant un petit moment.

*.*.*

Dès que la porte de la cave fut fermée en un CLIC sonore Harry sentit deux mains emprisonner ses poignets et un corps délicieux le coincer contre une étagère. Cette position n'était pas très agréable pour le dos d'Harry mais quand même excitante. Il devenait fou quand Draco se comportait de cette manière, quand le blond devenait une vraie bête, un dominant possessif et jaloux.

Il se sentit soulevé et noua par réflexe ses jambes au tout du blond. Il sentit une bouche s'égarer dans son coup et le morde violemment avant de lécher l'endroit blessé.

L'une des deux mains qui tenaient ses poignes descendit vers sa ceinture et la lui arracha presque.

- Hmm...

Harry gémit en pensant à la suite de ces évènements. Pour l'encourager dans ses espérances son jean tomba parterre suivi par son boxer noir Calvin Klein.

Cette bouche qu'il aimait tant quitta son coup pour commencer à lécher son oreille gauche.

- T'es un vraie salope Potter, mais seulement MA salope à MOI! Tu as compris?

Harry sentit son membre devenir encore plus dur, Draco le sentit aussi, il écarta sans plus attendre les fesses de son amant et positionna son sexe à cette entré au paradis Pottérien. Pourtant il n'entra pas toute de suite.

- Mhhm...

Gémit Harry de frustration, il aimait le sexe bestial avec Dray. Pas tout le temps! Mais de temps en temps c'était plus qu'agréable! En effet la première pénétration faisait un mal de chien mais Draco murmurait toujours des phrases plus qu'excitantes lui promettant ainsi la meilleure baise de sa vie.

- Tu veux que je te baise Potter? Tu veux que je te prenne sans aucune préparation? Je sais que tu aimes ca petite chienne.

Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Harry, il ne pouvait plus attendre, la chaleur s'emparait de son corps.

- Oh oui, baise ta salope Malfoy et sois bestial.

Il sentit le sexe de son amant se presser plus fortement et écarter lentement ses chairs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lasser échapper un cris de douleur. Le membre de son homme était vraiment imposant.

- Je vais t'apprendre de bonnes manières Potter, je vais te montrer que tu n'es qu'à moi.

La bouche de Draco reprit reprit son dessin abandonnée plus tôt dans le coup du brun.

Le sexe bougea un peu en lui pour se retirer légèrement puis qu'un puissant coup d'anches il se réenfonca dans la chaire chaude du soumis.

Harry stoppa un autre cris de douleur ne voulant pas la montrer à Draco. Celui-ci se retira encore une fois de ce corps bronzé qu'il aimait tant et s'enfonça d'avantage et cette fois-ci plus fortement dans cette anneau de chair. Cette fois la Harry cria encore, mais pas de douleur. Draco venait de toucher sa prostate.

- Oh oui, hmm, crie pour moi, hmm, Potter.

Les mouvement se firent de plus en plus saccadés et désordonnés. Draco n'arrêtait pas de mordiller le coup de brun pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Harry quant à lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de crier, le plaisir était trop intense. Ce sexe dur s'enfonçant de plus en plus vite, fort et surtout profondément en lui, des dents mordillant son coup et cette langue malicieuse les léchant ensuite.

Le plus excitent dans la situation c'était leur position, Harry soulevé par Draco avait ses jambes noués autour de celui-ci. Les mains de brun essayait désespérément de s'accrocher aux coup et cheveux du blond, les mains du blond tenaient fermement les fesses du brun. Et tout cela dans une cave.

Le brun ouvrit soudainement ses yeux, il sentit son anneau se chair être encore plus étiré. Draco venait d'enfoncer un doigt en lui, en plus de son sexe déjà très gros et large. Il haleta difficilement.

- Putain, hmm... Malfoy... Tu es déjà.. mmm... assez gros comme ca... AHH!

Un autre doigt rejoint le premier et les coups de boutoir reprirent rapidement un rythme très rapide.

- Je sais que tu aimes ...gmmmhhh... ca Potter...hhhmmm...

Le blond bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de brun et caressa les parois de ce paradis, de son paradis personnel. Cela suffit à faire jouir Harry Potter.

L'anneau se renferma durement sur le membre du blond qui jouit à son tour, se déversant dans le corps de son petit-ami.

*.*.*

Draco s'assit lentement parterre et attira Harry sur lui, il s'était retiré du l'anus de son homme mais y avait encore laissé ses doigts. Il commença de les retirer avec regret, c'est la qu'une idée de génie lui passa par la tête.

Il s'allongea doucement par terre et écarta ses jambes. Harry le regardait surpris, il ne comprenait pas.

Un sourire de pure luxure prit place sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Un 69 chéri?

Murmura le blond.

Harry rougit de plus belle, ils n'avaient encore jamais faits cette position. Mais il n'hésita pas longtemps, il se mit à califourchon sur son amant avant de laisser sa langue parcourir de sexe qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps se trouvait encore en lui.

Draco gémit mais ne resta pas sans rien faire. Il enfonça sans hésiter deux doigts dans le corps de son brun et prit son sexe en main.

Après un petit moment Draco attira les fesses du ex Gryffindor vers sa bouche et l'obligea de presque s'asseoir sur son visage. Il sortit sa langue et l'enfonça sans aucun problème dans le corps chaud du brun qui contenant encore son sperme à l'intérieur.

- Ahhmmmm...

Gémit Harry en faisant attention de ne pas mordre son amant. Il commença doucement à caresser l'entrée du blond qui se cambra immédiatement. Harry suspendit immédiatement son geste: Draco ne lui avait jamais permit de le prendre ou même de le toucher à cet endroit.

Le blond remarqua la réaction du brun et murmura :

- Ne t'arrêtes pas...

Harry abandonna le membre de Dray et dirigea sa bouche vers l'anneau du blond, il fit un léger tour avec sa langue et commence à enfoncer légèrement le bout de sa langue dedans.

- Oh Merlin! Hmm... Harry ne t'arrêtes surtout pas!

*.*.*

Après encore une bonne dizaine de minutes nos deux jeunes sorciers furent enfin aperçus dans le salon. Sans bouteilles de champagne et vin...

/*/*/*/Bla Bla de l'auteur\*\*\*\

Laissez des reviews ! Bizoux !


End file.
